Mario
Mario & Luigi: Comet Queen (Mario & Luigi RPG 5: Princess Peach Odyssey in Japan) is a game for the Nintendo 3DS developed by Alpha Dream and published by Nintendo in 2020. It is the eight installment in the Mario & Luigi series and the fifth and final game for the Nintendo 3DS. As all Mario and Luigi games have a theme of their own, this game focuses on Space, where the plot revolves around Mario and Luigi getting stuck in Space, specifically the Star Shrine after a failed attempt to save Princess Peach from the clutches of the new villan Vexnar, and their goal is to try and find a way to keep the Star Shrine out of sight from him. Princess Peach has her own adventure as she tries to take back her stolen castle and stop Vexnar by herself. Story Gameplay Mario & Luigi: Comet Queen stays exactly the same as it always was in past installments, however it changes, during different times of the story. For the most part, the player takes control of the duo, Mario and Luigi. By moving the Circle Pad or D-Pad in the direction they want in order to make the brothers run. Mario and Luigi are also controlled by two buttons on the 3DS. A for Mario and B for Luigi. Both of them have different actions that can be changed with the L and R buttons or the Touch Screen. Princess Peach is added as a playable character and her gameplay is mostly the same as the brothers'. However there are some differences. For one she uses both the X and Y buttons for her own actions. X for Slap and Y for Jump and Hover. Battle System Comet Queen's battle system remains exactly the same as before, however there are some changes made to spize up the craziness of it Much like before, the battle system still acts like a turn-based role-playing game, where the bros. and enemies take turns attacking, and their Speed determines who attacks first. All Command Action commands give out five different ratings depending on how well the player executes the attacks. These ratings are: *OK *Good *Great *Excellent! *Amazing!! When the enemies try to attack, Mario and Luigi can either jump over or hammer them to avoid damage, and in addition, counterattack them or use an Emergency Block to defend themselves certain attacks to take less damage by holding the L and R buttons at the same time. When a brother drops dead after all of his HP has been drained, then the other brother can bring him back to life with a 1-Up Mushroom. But if that brother is out of 1-UP Mushrooms then he'll have to carry on the battle by himself without any Bros. Attacks and will need to carry the dead brother on his back. After that brother dies, then the player will receive a Game Over, and will have the option to try again in either easy mode with HP and POW boosted up, or normal mode. Or just quit the game and start again from where they saved. In hard mode, if the brother dies, then the player will have to start again from where they saved. 'Battle Commands' 'Stats' *'HP' (Heart Points) is the amount of health Mario and Luigi. When an enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they will die, but can be brought back to life with a 1-Up item. *'BP' (Bros. Points) indicates how many times Mario and Luigi can use a Bros. Attack. Each attack uses a certain amount of BP, draining the total. BP can be restored by using Syrup and other items. *'POW' is how strong either Mario, Luigi and the enemies are. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *'DEF' is how much damage either Mario, Luigi and the enemies can take from attacks. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *'SPEED' is how fast Mario, Luigi and the enemies are. If an enemy has greater speed they will attack first, and if Mario and/or Luigi have greater speed they will attack first. *'STACHE' is one of Mario and Luigi's most unique stats. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles the power of attacks. Also, the player will be more likely to get hits on Scratch Cards with more STACHE. ' ' Peach's battle system is somewhat different than Mario and Luigi's as her's take place in a Boxing Ring and play out more like a Wrestling Match, where some enemies can counter-attack certain attacks that she pulls. So it's her job to still attack them not matter how much those enemies dodge her. One of the newer things added to the battle system of a Mario & Luigi game is the additon of an audience. This audience does not act like the one from the first two Paper Mario games where they boost EXP. Instead this one consists of Lumas of different shapes, and they help Peach out in her Special Attacks known as Energy Attacks that use Energy. The audience is divided into two sides, one side is shaped like a Crescent Moon and provides Lunar Energy and the other side is shaped like the Sun that provides Solar Energy. Each Energy Attack involves Peach pushing a corresponding Button, X or Y and releasing a huge amount of Energy that can destroy the enemies. 'Battle Commands' 'Stats' *'HP' (Heart Points) is the amount of health. When an enemy hits Peach, she loses HP. When her HP reaches zero, she will die and the player will recieve a Game Over. *'EP' (Energy. Points) indicates how many times Peach can use energy. Each attack uses a certain amount of EP, draining the total. EP can be restored by appealing to her audience of different shaped Lumas. *'POW' is how strong either Peach and the enemies are. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *'DEF' is how much damage either Peach and the enemies can take from attacks. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *'SPEED' is how fast Peach and the enemies are. If an enemy has greater speed they will attack first, and if Peacb has greater speed she will attack first. *'TIARA' is Peach's equviliant of STACHE. The higher her TIARA stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles the power of attacks. Also, the player will be more likely to get hits on Scratch Cards with more TIARA. Ranks Making a comeback from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. And like before. When leveling up Mario, Luigi, and Peach occasionally reach a rank. When this happens new criteria is added to the game such as being able to upgrade the numbers on their STAT slots, equip more clothing or being able to shop at certain places. Here is a list of the ranks: ' ' Special Attacks 'Bros. Attacks' 'Energy Attacks' Characters 'Playable' 'Supporting'